Whispers in the Dark
by A-Soul-Among-The-Others
Summary: Orihime's parents have found her after many years. Having an alcoholic father and a drug-addicted-whore mother is not what Orihime was expecting. Through all the pain she lives, will anyone be able to save her from everything, even from herself ? WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE,RAPE,VIOLENCE (SURPRISE PAIRING IN LATER CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Orihime's parents have found her. Not knowing her past, her friends are glad that she has family now. But being a parent doesn't mean that you're a good one. CHILD ABUSE,RAPE,VIOLENCE  
**Warning for this chapter** **:** Child-abuse, rape, violence  
**Disclamer for the whole story : ** I don't own Bleach, or any lyrics that I will enventually put.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Orihime was sitting on the floor, reading a letter she had just received. Fear shot through her whole body as the message was made understood. Her parents had found where she lived. The alcoholic father and the drug-addict whore mother were coming to live with her, being sorry for their mistakes and wanting to make it up. She had no choice I the matter as she was not yet an adult.

She just sat there, waiting for the shock to pass. It didn't happen, an hour later, she was still in the same position. Her cellphone interrupted her daydream. It was her mother saying they would arrive in a few minutes.

Turning off her phone, she just stayed there, not knowing what to do. She could run away before they arrived. They used to beat her and her brother, so what guaranteed they wouldn't do it again ? She would need to live a year with them before she could truly escape them. Sora managed to keep get safe for 10 years with this apartment. At least she had a year only to live with them, if they didn't kill her like they wanted to do when she left. She just needed to hope for the best to happen.

She heard someone knocking on her door. This was it, the moment they would see her again. Orihime slowly got up from the floor and made her way to the door. With precaution, she opened it and faced her parents. It has been a little more than 10 years since she last saw them and, with her memories, she noticed they didn't change. They just both looked like good parents, compared to before. The mother looked exactly like her daughter, beautiful. The father was the replica of his passed away son.

" Hum.. Hi. " Orihime shyly greeted, looking at her feet. Her mother then took her chin and turned it to every angle to clearly see her face. It was unpredicted and a bit brusque, but normal. Not having any answers after that, she invited them inside. They looked at everything and went into every room to see everything.

Orihime followed as they went into her bedroom. Her father opened one drawer, only to see her underwears.

" Whore. " he said as he closed it.

" But everyone needs these kinds of things. " she defended herself.

" I'll be back in a few hours. " The mother told them uncaring and interrupting as she exited the apartment.

" You're just a whore, you fake having big boobs. " Her father told directly, facing her. He looked down at her with a disgusted face. " F cup ? Seriously that's not natural. "

" Yes it is. I hav- Ah stop ! " she said as he pushed her on the bed. He sat on her hips, his legs on either sides of her body. He managed to remove her shirt with her struggling. She was strongly trying to stop him, knowing what could happen.

" Please stop. " she pleaded, scared of what was about to happen. With the removed shirt, he tied her wrists to the bed, with difficulty due of her persistent struggling. He undressed her to leave her in her underwear.

" F-father..." she started to cry, still trying to get free. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to be raped by her own father. Her parents just arrived and they were already treating her as they did in the past.

" How dare you call me that, you whore ! You are not my daughter, you just are a stupid and unworthy whore ! " he angrily said as he put his hands on her throat. His grasp on her was tight and making her choke to try to breathe. Orihime helplessly tried to remove his hands, and managed when he willingly removed them.

" I could just kill you, like I planned those years ago. " He told with an evil smile. " But now you know people that will look for you and that will hunt me down. I don't want to go in jail, so I will let you live. Tell anyone and you will regret it. Just let me do whatever I like and you will have freedom when I'm not using you. " The auburn-haired youth nodded, still trying to breathe. She didn't want to die nor she wanted to be prisoner of her own parents, so she decide to obey.

" Now be a good whore and shut up. I know tons of painful ways to hurt someone without killing. " he warned her, removing the last of her clothes. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, trying to block her mind from what was about to happen.

**~~~ an hour later ~~~**

Orihime was sitting in the shower, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapping around herself. She was still crying after what happened. He has been all but gentle with her. She had a handprint bruised on a cheek, bruises forming hands on her neck, other bruises about everywhere on her body, her until today untouched intimate area was so sore that it was numb, and she was bleeding at a few places. Hoping that the hot water would wash away all the pain and marks, she stayed under it. She felt so disgusted with herself, so dirty and used. Soap and water couldn't clean up that feeling that haunt her. She felt like she could never feel clean again.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was the cause of all her pain that entered the bathroom.

" There's a girl and a weird ginger boy at the door saying something about a party. " he said, weirdly his voice sounded nice. " Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, I think they said. "

" T-Tell them that- " she couldn't continue her sentence as a wave of nausea passed over her and the urge to throw up got the best of her. She made a lot of noise, so the two shinigamis at the door had heard her.

" Yeah, that's pretty much it. I think she has a fever. " The father said, back at the door, looking very caring towards his daughter. " Oh you don't know me yet. I'm Orihime's father. I suppose you're her friends. " he smiled, shaking hands with them.

" Father ? I thought she had no family. " Ichigo said puzzled.

" Well, her brother, Sora, made a very bad mistake and didn't want to face the punishment so he moved away, taking her with him. She was so young that she didn't know what was happening. We made researches, but only found her recently. " The oldest man explained, still smiling.

The two death gods finally left after having a short conversation with their friend's father. Inside, they were really happy for her that she finally has some family caring for her. Even though they were worried about her sickness, something that never happens to her, their visit really made their day.

Oh how they were wrong. They thought she would finally be totally happy, but in truth, a nightmare has just begun.

**To be continued**

* * *

**I had this idea because of a dream I've made one day. I thought it could be a good idea x3  
It was named after the song 'Whispers In The Dark' from Skillet.  
Feel free to leave a review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers in the Dark**

**~ A YEAR LATER ~**

A year has passed since the day Orihime was first raped by her own father. A year she endured everything and didn't say a word to anyone. A year she's hurting in silence. A year she's wishing to be stronger, not to want to end it all.

Orihime was 20. Only a few months before she was considered as an adult and could legally leave. Her hair grew a bit longer and she hid a part of her face with it. With time, she learned how to hide the signs of the abuse she lived, even her now skinny body. She used to be thin, but now, she was skinny and even her breasts became smaller.

**~~~ July 14th ~~~**

Orihime got waken up by her cellphone, with sores everywhere on her body, as everyday. She flinched when she tried to get up, as the intense pain shot through every single cell of her. Enduring the usual pain, she responded to the texto.

" _Hey Inoue, are you coming today for Ichigo's birthday ? We'll be staying at the manor since it is only tomorrow._ " That was Rukia's message. The party.. She totally forgot about it. Ichigo will be 21 tomorrow. She was not in the mood for any laughing or smile as she seemed to be everyday, so she answered she was sick. Rukia wasn't one to give up easily, it seemed, because she told her Urahara could heal her up in no time and that if she didn't come, they would get her.

"_ give me an hour_ " Orihime replied simply. Usually she would put smileys, punctuation, more friendly sentences, but now she could care less. So what if she wrote that instead of " _Alrighty, I give up x3 Just let me an hour to get ready and I'll be there :3_ " ? It seemed there was a problem, as Rukia asked if something was wrong because she was acting weird for a few months.

" _No, everything's just fucking perfect. My parents are beating me, I've been raped every single day since they arrived, but that's fucking okay because I'm Orihime fucking Inoue and nothing fucking ever makes me sick, sad or angry. Life is just perfect._ " She wrote, but deleted it before sending it. She just answered " _Nothing is wrong, I'm just sick._ "

Unwillingly, she got up. She chose long black pants with a random long-sleeved shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that she totally looked like crap. Being beaten up everyday didn't let the time for the injuries to heal. Yes, she could heal herself, only if her father hadn't break her pins. She resigned herself to use makeup, like she did everyday.

After a few minutes, she was done. It was obvious she had a lot of makeup, but no more bruise was seen. For the hand marks on her neck, she just wore a scarf. She let her hair the way it was, with a bang almost hiding her eyes.

The only thing she forgot was... It was mid-july, so it was very hot. 'I could just say that it's because I'm sick' she thought to herself.

The auburn-haired woman soundlessly got out of her apartment. She was hungry, but just thinking about food made her feel nauseous, so she decided against it. Not eating for a day is something she knew was not dangerous. Even a week isn't very dangerous.

Slowly walking towards Urahara's shop, she was thinking things over. What would she do if her friends learned what happened ? No, they would not. No one would know. She would just endure everything, like she always did. They have gone through so much, she wouldn't burden with her problems. She could be an independent woman, right ? People went through worse things, so she could manage.

She arrived after only a few minutes. She got weird looks because of her makeup-caked face, but as always, got warmly greeted. They hadn't seen her for quite a while. Ichigo was chatting with Yoruichi and Chad, Uryu was talking with Rukia, but she got up to greet her. All the others were staring.

" Inoue, you're finally there ! " Happily cheered Rukia, hugging her friend. Orihime tried not to flinch with the pain in her body. " Why are you dressed like this and why did you put makeup ? You know you are pretty without it. " The ebony-haired shinigami frowned.

" As you know, I'm sick. I feel cold and I looked like a zombie. " She tried to laugh, but it sounded weird, fake and painful.

" Well, go see Urahara-san, he is sure he could help you. " Rukia lead her to the room the blond was in. She left to go with the others, waiting for the human.

Entering slowly the room and closing the door after, she looked around. The blond was looking at her with a frown.

" Inoue-san, it's nice to see you, after all those months. Kuchiki-San told me you are sick, but I can clearly see it's true. Tell me what are your symptoms and I shall help you. " he made her sit beside him. Orihime flinched as his hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears, the pain was almost unbearable.

" What is it ? Do you have an injury on your shoulder ? " Kisuke asked, frowning.

" I accidentally bumped into a door. Eheheh. " The red-haired feigned laughing.

" You cannot lie to me," he frowned. " I once was a shinigami and I know how to read people. Right now, you are trying to hide something. Please, tell me the truth. " he looked deeply into her eyes. He saw fear and pain into these gray orbs. " It's alright, I can keep secrets, you know. I can do miracles with science, so please tell me. "

" I... I... I want to go back to my apartment . " tears started to flow out of her eyes. He noticed she didn't say 'home' like she always did. " Please, just tell the others to go without me. " She helplessly pleaded. The tears smudged the makeup, making a bruise apparent.

" What is this ? " The blond man pointed to the bruise on her cheek. She put on hand on it and got up, trying to escape. Quickly, he grabbed the only thing he could : her scarf. Time slowly down for a few seconds. The piece of clothing fell onto the ground, revealing the hand marks on her neck. Kisuke usually acted like a dumb, however he wasn't one. Everything made sense to him.

" You aren't sick at all. You only didn't want anyone to see you like this, nor did you want to see anyone. " She stopped at the door, a hand on the knob.. " I know what you are trying to hide. Whatever you will now do, I won't let you go alone. Try to escape, and I'll bring you back until you tell me everything and let me help you. Or if you don't want me to help, choose another person. " Kisuke warmly told. He was very concerned with her well-being. He never lived this kind of thing, but he knew people who did. It was something no one came out of alive if they were alone.

" ... " Orihime continued to cry. Slowly, he approached her. He circled his strong arms around her fragile self. At first, she protested, but then realized the warmth and comfort was needed.

They stayed there, on the floor, in each other's arms, for a while. No more words were needed. She found comfort into his warm presence.

" Who ? " he asked softly, not letting go of her. After a minute, he understood she would not answer him with words. " Kurosaki-san told me your parents were living with you. " Instantly, she tensed up. " Was it your father ? " Orihime nodded, and only silent tears were running down her cheeks.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Are you alright ? It has been half an hour since you're in there. " Rukia said from the other side of the door.

" Yes, I'm searching for something to cure it. It shouldn't be long. " Urahara assured, as Orihime tensed again.

" You can go without me, I'll catch up with you guys later. " She said, trying to sound convincing.

" Alright. We'll be at the manor. " Rukia said before leaving them.

" I can give you something that will make your injuries heal in a few minutes, but what really matters is... Are you up to go there ? To go to a party full of people ? " he asked, caring about her.

" Yes, I have to be. They would worry too much if I didn't go and they'd wait for me to get well before doing it. I'll just have to say I'm tired and watch them. " She told, almost sure of herself. If she went, no matter how she was, they wouldn't worry about her.

" I don't think it's a good idea. " Urahara wasn't sure. He was about to say something else, but got interrupted.

" What other choice is there ? " Yoruichi said, entering the room. " I've overheard everything by accident. No, I agree it's not a good idea, but what else can she do without worrying them and telling them ? "

" I don't want people to know. They have other things to worry about, and with all they've been through, that would only be another burden to them. " She honestly told. Seeing their eyes, she continued. " There is no more war and peace is finally here. It would be a burden to this peace. The less people know, the better. " Her head was low, with shame. Orihime felt responsible for what happened. Only if she had been... If she hadn't... She didn't know what she had done wrong, but she did. That was her problem, not other's. " I won't change my mind. "

" Kisuke, get out and give me that ointment. " Yoruichi ordered. The blond did as told and exited the room. Carefully, the woman kneeled beside the teenager. " Inoue-san, I want you to remove your clothes so I can put the ointments. " With her emotionless face, she did as asked, as if she was blocking her mind from what was happening.

With care, she slowly put the cream on the injuries. Even for an experienced fighter, these wounds were terrible to see. She wondered how a simple human could tolerate all these without flinching when moving a single muscle.

" Why didn't you heal yourself ? " Yoruichi asked, with a warm and calm voice.

" H-he broke my pins. " Orihime emotionlessly answered. The Shihoin princess didn't reply, but she did frown. How could a father be so cruel to his daughter ? Especially when the said daughter was someone such as Orihime ?

After a few minutes, everything was healed and there was no more pain. Orihime was at least glad she no longer felt like complete shit. Yoruichi has told her that everyone was going to the party well-dressed, but still casual. The older shinigami understood she didn't want to go back to her apartment to change, so she lent her something. It was a beautiful black dress that cut at her knees and that showed her cleavage not too much. It was casual, yet it was elegant. It suited her perfectly. The black didn't help to hide the new skinniness.

Yoruichi and Kisuke forced Orihime to eat and drink something before going there. They sat to their usual table meeting and talked about normal things, to change the subject. Eventually though, they came back to it.

" I've known two people in a similar situation, Orihime. One of them was a great friend of mine and suffered in silence. When we learned about what happened, it was too late, she was already in her tomb. " Yoruichi told sadly. " The other is still a good friend. I accidentally run into it happening. This friend lived it for a month and I managed to make it stop. I am very glad to still have that friend alive and very glad that I saved a life. " She ended up smiling.

" We would want you to meet this person, Orihime. " Kisuke warmly announced. " You will need it, you will need to know how to end it. "

" I... " Orihime tried to comprehend all the informations she had heard. " I'm not sure. "

" Too late, I've already decided you will. " Yoruichi decided. " But before you go, I want to ask some questions. "

" There isn't anything to hide anymore, so go on. " she asked, her head low with shame.

" When did it start ? "

" A bit more than a year ago. "

" How frequent were you... ? "

" I've been beaten about every day by both my parents and my father raped me almost everyday. "

" Have you ever had suicidal thoughts ? "

" Please answer the question. "

" Everyday since it started. "

" Your last one was how long ago ? "

" ... When Urahara-San discovered, to right now. "

" Thank you for your honesty. "

They got up from the table and they went downstairs. Yoruichi accompanied Orihime to the Soul Society, to prepare the meeting with her friend. The schedule was : firstly, the meeting, then the party. Yoruichi convinced the human that she would sleep at her friend's house afterwards.

Orihime hoped she could make this end. A year of suffering alone was enough, she was so tired of it that she wanted to end her life. She knew deep inside that even after the meeting, she would still want to kill herself. She was weak. Living with the fact that many people were informed of her current situation would be pretty hard on her.

Yoruichi and Orihime were walking into the forest. They would meet the person in a secret place that only them knew where it was. The Princess led Orihime to a bench near a river. They both sat, waiting. She has sent a hell butterfly before going, and it was appointed.

Not long after they reached the place, they heard footsteps. Orihime didn't dare to turn around, she only looked at her lap. A few words were exchanged behind her, and then she was alone with the stranger. Said stranger sat beside her slowly and kept a distance between them. Slowly, Orihime looked at her left and gasped when she saw who it was.

" Kuchiki-sama ? " Orihime asked puzzled. She thought it would be a woman, not a man, even less a noble and Captain. A man as strong as him has known her pain ? Impossible, she thought.

" Byakuya, " he started, with a unusual warm voice. " you should call me by my first name, hence this meeting is something personal. "

" Hum.. Okay, B-Byakuya. " she shyly answered. Silence was the only sound between them for a few minutes. It was becoming too pressuring for Orihime.

" I honestly have no idea what to say or what to do. " He broke the silence, as reading her thoughts. She sighed, her head low, just like she just gave up. " I was 16 when it first happened. " Slowly, she rose her head, looking at him. He broke the unwanted silence.

" The man that raped me used to do it everyday when I went to bed. The first days, I tried to stop it, struggling, but then I realized I wasn't strong enough. I wouldn't tell anyone because it would have been a shame to the family. " He told her, with deep pain in his voice. " After a month, I was getting very tired of it. I wanted to end my life, but at the same time, didn't want. Fortunately, I didn't live it for very long, even if it felt like an eternity to me. Yoruichi ran into it happening and managed to make it stop definitively and the man died not long after. I knew it was a revenge she did. It felt great to know he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. " Byakuya finished, looking up at the sky.

" I-it started about a year ago. " Orihime slowly began. " My parents found me. I used to live alone with my brother before he died. We were alone because we escaped our parents that were abusive. So, a year ago, they managed to find me, and imposed themselves in my apartment. Not even a hour later, my father beat and raped me. Since that first day, I've been beaten and raped. " she ended, crying.

" Tell me about your thoughts. I know what it's like, so tell me how you were thinking. "

" I-I... I wanted to kill myself many times... " she admitted.

" How many times does that mean ? And how many times did you actually try ? " He asked, obviously knowing what he was taking about.

" I... I am having these thoughts every day. The times I've actually tried... They failed, obviously. " She showed the permanent scars on her wrists.

" Why didn't you talk about it to anyone before today ? " he asked, taking her hand in his.

" Why didn't you ? " She reasked.

" Because I didn't want to put shame on my family's name. " he truthfully said. " But what was your reason ? "

" Because no one cared enough to notice I wasn't well, I guess. Because I've always been a burden to them, they stopped to care about my feelings, just thinking that I was that girl that was always happy about everything. They thought that nothing could ever make me sad or pained because I'm Inoue Orihime, that stupid girl that is innocent and naive about everything. " The auburn-haired continued, getting mad to no-one.

" For now on, you can be sure to have at least one person you can count on. " He slowly embraced her. At first, she flinched, but then accepted the hug and sobbed in his comforting arms. His Sakura smell calmed her and made her feel safe. After a while, she spoke again.

" I never thought I would witness this other side of your personality, Byakuya. " She said with a small smile. " Nor would I have thought of a hug with you. " He let out a slight chuckle.

" The last person that saw me like this was Hisana. " His voice was nostalgic. " But I should show it to more people, as I do not like to be alone and seen as a cold-hearted bastard. "

" The last thing being what Kurosaki-kun told you. " she chuckled.

" Indeed. "

They stayed, comfortable in each other's arms for a while again. Time passed fast and it was time for them to go meet the others.

They made their way through the forest, enjoying the other's presence. It was so weird to them, with only an hour, they got very close. They were connaissances and became very close friends. Surely others would think this is weird, but why would they care ? They both now had someone they could depend on..

They arrived in the back yard, surprised to see everyone there drinking tea. As well, the others were very surprised to see the pair coming out of the woods.

" Nii-sama, Inoue-san, where were you two ? " Rukia asked with her brows frowned, as they came to sit with them. Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado and Renji were all staring.

" I was about to go for a walk and saw her arriving, so I invited her. " Byakuya simply explained, serving himself a cup of tea.

" So whatever you had is healed now, Inoue ? " Rukia asked, not sure if she should believe them.

" Yes, Urahara-san is pretty good with medecines. " Orihime faked a smile. The ebony-haired shinigami looked at her face and was glad the makeup was removed.

Rukia wasn't sure of how she should feel. She felt like something was going on between the two, but with Byakuya's explanation, she was even more puzzled.. Surely, her brother wouldn't lie and obviously, Orihime wouldn't want to be friends with a cold person like him, right ? Although, he had a faint look of deep caring towards the auburn-haired human. Anyway, she wouldn't be good enough for her Nii-sama. Right. ... right ? Her thoughts were interrupted.

" So, maybe we should get going ? " Ichigo asked, excited. That was to be expected from someone who would be 21 in a few hours. He would be legally an adult, finally. Mentally, he was already one. With everything he's done, his maturity has grown up as well.

" Yeah, let's party ! " Cheered Rukia, getting up. Everyone followed her. The two last people to join was Orihime and Byakuya. The girl was taking every cup to bring them into the kitchen, but Byakuya stopped her.

" We have servants that are paid to do that. " Byakuya interrupted her cleaning.

" But- "

" Inoue-sama, he is right. " a maid came into sight and started cleaning. " It is our duty to clean this mansion, not the guests'. However, thank you for wanting to help us. " She bowed and left.

" We shouldn't be too far behind, otherwise they'll have suspicions. " Byakuya warned. " Or if you want them to, we may wait, however, they will ask questions. "

" No, I don't want that. " Orihime bit her lip. She was silent for a few seconds. " I dropped a cup and cut my finger. That's what we'll say if they question. " They both followed the others' path, even thought they weren't in sight. They were chatting, until they realized people were waiting for them and watching them weirdly. What was weird to them was to see Kuchiki Byakuya talking to Inoue Orihime, both chuckling.

" Why were you behind ? I thought we were all going together. " Rukia asked them, with more suspicion in her eyes than she had before.

" I dropped my cup and when I kneeled to take the broken pieces, I cut myself. Bya- Kuchiki-san was kind enough to heal my wound. " She faked a laugh and managed to fake a blush or embarrassment.

" Couldn't you heal yourself with your pins ? " Uryu asked, with his brows frown.

" A-Ah ! I f-forgot them at my appartment. " Orihime faked another blush and chuckle. " Anyways, let's get going ! " She, yet again, faked being cheerful.

They all continued their way to the party. Nothing happened and Orihime was glad. She could lie, indeed, but not for something big. It was obvious everyone had suspicion about something going on with her and Byakuya, but what could she do anyway about it ? They can believe what they want. Surprisingly, she realized she could speak with Byakuya, only with a look or a slight expression. That could be useful for later, when they shouldn't bring the attention to them.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see such a huge place. Not so many people were there, since it was still early. The plan for tonight was to party for a while with everyone, then go upstairs into a private room for the people close to Ichigo. Obviously, as a hero, everybody knew Ichigo so a lot of people would come.

There was a speech for Ichigo, talking about how precious he was to the Soul Society and how he saved the three worlds, sacrificing everything he had in him. Surprisingly, it was Soutaicho that spoke, very grateful. Some people did some small speeches too, but nothing big. Ichigo thanked all of them and acted as modest as ever.

Then, people closer to Ichigo went into another room to celebrate together. It was more private, but still big, and had a scene with musicians. There was a big screen that had a karaoke kit. The room was separated in two : one part was a dance floor and the scene, and there was a buffet with round tables with chairs around them. These furnitures were what separated both areas.

Most of them firstly went to the buffet to eat a bit before partying. Rangiku, after smothering Ichigo in her breasts, went to Orihime.

They both sat at a table, chatting. Orihime tried to be talkative, but she really couldn't. It really took too much energy from her to try to be convincing. Usually, the human would be very cheerful, but Matsumoto realized she wasn't well, so she didn't push any big conversations. When Rangiku was finished eating, Orihime excused herself, saying she was feeling sick. Unfortunately, she met Uryu near the exit.

"Inoue-san, where are you going ?" Uryu asked, stopping her.

"Oh, I was-" she started before being cut.

"Inoue, there you are !" Ichigo exclaimed. "I want you to sing something." He gave a flirty smirk; one that melted both men and women's hearts.

"What ? No, I-"

"I know you have a great voice, I heard you when you were practicing alone in the music room." The red-haired admitted, still smiling. He would have what he wanted.

"No, I really don't-"

"Great !" Ichigo took her by the arm and made her go on the scene. "Consider this as a birthday gift." He winked and let her talk to the musicians.

She really didn't want to do it, but now she had no more choice. Sing, hurry to escape and get back home. That would be her plan. They wouldn't suspect her of any illness if she sang.

Against her will, she talked to the musicians about the song. They looked at her as if she was a stupid girl that didn't know a thing about music. She wasn't professional, but she knew the basic of it.

"The song is Change by Miwa, do you know it ?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, Kurosaki-San made us learn it." The singer told her, smiling a bit too much. He was obviously attracted to her. He probably thought she was the kind of girl to fall for any musician.

"Can you lend me your guitar ?" Orihime asked the singer.

"You'll play ?" He asked curious.

"Let's see what the chick's got." Laughed the drummer, obviously doubting about her capacity.

The big room fell silent, all attention on her. She breathed for a few seconds, then when she was about to start, the drummer interrupted her.

"Y'know if you're not able, we can arrange that." He laughed.

She didn't pay attention and started.

[listen to the song if you feel like it]

Every second of the intro, everyone was speechless. They weren't expecting her to be such a great singer

She didn't miss any note and her singing was perfect.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo during Orihime's song and saw a proud look on his face. Jealously took over her happiness. All Ichigo's attention was on that...whore ! She wasn't even worth everything ! After years, she'll get old and ugly, but not Rukia. Rukia wouldn't get old and all wrinkly. Ichigo will open his eyes someday, and he will be all hers.

After the song and the big crowd's cheering, she got apologies from all the band members and got an invitation to jam with them someday.

She took her chance and exited by the back scene. They let her pass, since she was quitting and not entering. Intending to get back to her apartment, she walked towards Kuchiki Manor. Somewhere near the doors, she saw something on the ground : the rabbit thingy used to erase people's memory.

She could use it... She could and will use it.

Pocketing it, she entered the garden, greeting the guards. She explained she left the party because she was feeling tired. They accepted her reason and helped her into the private senkaimon.

She appeared in front of Urahara's shop. An idea popped into her head. Slowly making her way inside, she masked her reiatsu. Finding both people she was looking for in the same room, she smiled sadly.

" Sorry, but I can't let you remember. " she whispered. Orihime used the memory eraser on Yoruichi and Kisuke's sleeping bodies.

Orihime had quickly made her way outside the shop afterwards. She didn't want them to remember what happened. She didn't need pity. Byakuya was the only to know now. Should she try to erase his memories ? A powerful shinigami like him would be hard to fool, however she could do it when he had his guards down.

She was truly tired, so she got back to her apartment. If she would have known her father and his friends were there, never she would have been back.

"Here's the little whore." Smirked his father, forcefully bringing her in the middle of the circle of men.

"She's hot." A man said with a husky voice. They all smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"How is she with no clothes ?" Smirked another man.

"Let's see." A third man declared.

"You won't be deceived." Her father confirmed.

There was so many hands on her. They were too many, she couldn't count. She couldn't get out of this.

_'Better block my mind' she thought._

_Block my mind, just like usual._

_Think of something else._

_Block my mind._

_Block.. My mind..._

_Block my..._

_Block..._

_Bl..._

Time stopped as she was disgustingly being penetrated by every possible orifice. The pain was so intense that it felt numb. Orihime was used to pain, but this was worse than everything. Worse than being stabbed.

_'Please, just kill me.'_

* * *

Pain.

All she could feel was pain, everywhere.

Memories of the previous night shot into her brain.

Why didn't they kill her ?

It would have been better...

Orihime opened her eyes and all she could see was a painfully white light. After a while, she adjusted. They've thrown her in her room after using her. She was on the floor just like a ragged doll.

Slowly, she crawled to a razor she knew was in her trash can. She removed the blades and cried.

_'Sorry, I can't take it anymore. This time, it's for real.'_

Pressuring the sharp object to her wrist, she didn't even flinch when blood immediately escaped the deep wound.

This time she would die...

_/ In the end as you fade into the night_  
_Who will tell the story of your life ?_  
_Who will remember your last goodbye ? /_

_/It's the end and I'm not afraid to die./_

It was foggy; as if in nothingness.

**__I can't let you die yet.__**

_Who are you... ?_

**__It's up to you.__**

_Why would you even care if I died of lived ?_

**__If you die, I'll die.__**

_What ?_

**__I'll revive you every time you try to end your life if it's what it takes.__**

_Why ? I can't keep up with this..._

**__You'll live.__**

_I'm weak, I don't want to continue._

**__I don't care.__**

Consciousness slowly waved into Orihime's body. She was lying in a pool of blood. The slit on her wrist was healed, but the scar was clearly present.

Why ? She knew she died, but why did that ... person bring her back to life ? She didn't want to live.

**__Stop whining and take a shower already. You look like shit.__**

_What ? The voice was still there ?_

**__What did you expect ? Me disappearing ? Not happening.__**

_'I must becoming insane, I'm hearing a voice in my head.'_

**__Quit whining I said ! If you want to die, obey me ! Only I can make you die !__**

_'So... No matter what I do, you'll revive me ?'_

**__As long as I don't get what I want, yes..__**

_'What do you want ?'_

**__ You'll see when the time comes. Shut up now and obey.__**

_'Why me ? I am that pathetic stupid girl that everyone thinks is innocent. I'm weak, so why not another person ?'_

**__Lacking confidence, huh ? I don't wanna deal with unconfident teen problems.__**

_'Then let me die.'_

**__THAT'S ENOUGH ! I'll just take over.__**

Orihime felt like being pushed in a corner. It was like she was seeing what another saw, because she couldn't move; her body moved on itself. Stepping to the mirror, she saw something she feared : she was way paler than before, her eyes were different and she looked almost dead. The white and grey of her eyes were replaced by black and orange. Hollow eyes. Oh god, she realized what happened. She had an inner hollow.

**__Took you long enough.__**

_'But... How ? I'm a human.'_

**__So is that Kurosaki guy.__**

A sudden fatigue washed over her body and she fell into darkness.

__Sleep tight, Princess.__

* * *

**__King, wake up.__**

_Shut up I'm sleeping._

**__You're an adult now, so act like one.__**

_What the hell do you want ?!_

**__I feel another hollow's presence.__**

_Well, someone will take care of it. Now, leave me the fuck alone._

**__I mean, another inner hollow.__**

_What ? Whom ?_

**__That's your job to find it.__**

_Why not just telling me ?_

**__There would be no fun.__**

~~~

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Sorry, this upload took a long time. I just...didn't feel like it. I hope you enjoyed~

The song lyrics is In The End by Black Veil Brides~

Feel free to leave a review~


End file.
